


Can't Hold a Candle to You

by Crematosis



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: When RDJ invites him back to his trailer to relax, Tom has no idea what he's in for, but considering it's Rob, there's sure to be shenanigans involved.





	Can't Hold a Candle to You

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills the "Robert Downey Jr./Tom Hiddleston" square for MCU Kink Bingo.
> 
> I try to write something Loki-related for April Fool's every year. Hiddleston isn't quite Loki, but close enough I suppose.

Not for the first time, Tom questioned why he was blindly agreeing to see something in one of Rob’s trailers.

He had been invited to Rob’s little village of trailers before. Several times, in fact. He was well aware of all the fun activities Rob was known for. The mini golf course, the paintball guns, the racing games, the creative culinary adventures. His co-stars would probably kill to be in his place at the moment.

But it had been a long day of shooting and he just really wasn’t in the mood for an energetic experience. He had really been looking forward to a nice quiet night in his hotel room. And despite Rob’s assurances that he had just the thing to help him relax and unwind after the difficult workday, he really didn’t trust him. Still, it was hard to say no when Rob got an idea in his head, and so Tom found himself reluctantly agreeing to go with Rob.

“You’re going to love this,” Rob said as he ushered Tom into the central trailer.

Tom raised an eyebrow and stared at the lit red candles beside Rob’s fold-out bed, “When you talked about a relaxing evening, I didn’t think you meant a candlelit dinner.”

“No, no, no. Nothing like that. The candles are for wax play.”

“Wax play?”

“Trust me. It’s very relaxing. Like a nice massage, but with warm candle wax.”

“If you say so,” Tom said dubiously.

“I do say so. Now take off your shirt and get on the bed.”

Tom frowned, but he slowly slipped his shirt over his head and stretched out across the bed, arms crossed over his chest.

“Roll over.”

“Why?”

“Because, your back probably needs the most work.”

Tom huffed and begrudgingly rolled onto his stomach.

“I’m going to make this real good for you.Just lay back and relax, let me do all the work.”

Tom flinched as the first drop of wax hit his back, but it was due to surprise, not pain. 

“All good?” Rob asked.

“All good,” Tom affirmed. “It feels like a nice warm bath.”

“See? What did I tell you? I knew you were going to love this.”

“Yes, yes,” Tom said with a heavy sigh.“You were right.”

Rob chuckled. “Just what I like to hear.”

The next drop of wax hit higher, tickling his shoulder blades. But Tom was prepared this time and didn’t even twitch.

“Doing real good,” Rob praised as he trailed wax droplets across Tom’s back.

Tom pillowed his head on his arms and closed his eyes. The warm wax was indeed relaxing, even the random pattern Rob was following across his back was oddly soothing. He was close to falling asleep when Rob suddenly stopped and declared his work finished.

“What?” Tom asked groggily. He definitely could have done with a few more minutes with the wax.

Rob set his phone on the bed. On screen was a picture of Tom’s back, bearing “I <3 TS” in red wax.

Tom groaned. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Nope,” Rob said cheerfully. “Hey, you should send this pic to Taylor. I think she’d appreciate it.”

“Stark,” Tom growled. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Rob,” he amended. “I apologize.”

Rob grinned. “You just can’t tell sometimes, can you? I’m just that close to Tony Stark!”

“I don’t think that’s really a compliment,” Tom muttered. He reached for his discarded shirt. “If you’re quite done having a laugh, I’d like to go to my hotel now.”

“I’m sorry,” Rob said. “You’ve had a long day and I should have known you weren’t in the mood. Let me make it up to you somehow.”

“Dinner,” Tom said decisively. He was far too tired to go scrounging anything up on his own.

“Done,” Rob said. “I’ll get my chef on it.”

“And no candles,” Tom said firmly.

Rob smiled sheepishly. “Noted.”


End file.
